Answers
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: Quinn Fabray never questioned about anything that happened in her life before. Until the day she saw a girl killed herself in front of her. At that moment, she knew that she needed answers. Fabrevans AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Rest in Peace, Cory Monteith.**

* * *

"Next stop: Lima. Next stop: Lima."

The sound of the announcer startled Quinn who was in the middle of a deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was almost arrived in her destination.

She hasn't been there since two months ago but now she was back and she didn't plan to leave again anytime soon.

She took her belongings and started to walk out from the train when it stopped. She took a deep breath before she reached her jeans pocket for her phone and started dialing one familiar number.

"Oh… come on! Pick it up, Mike!" She said as she walked around on the deserted platform.

Then she heard Mike's voice on the other side. "You're back?"

"Hello to you too, Mike," she rolled her hazel eyes.

"Well, hello Quinn. But seriously, you're back now?"

"Absolutely."

"Where are you?"

"Still at the train station. Will go there as soon as possible…" She paused a bit before she continued, "How's Melrose?"

She heard Mike sighed. "She's fine. She missed you."

"I miss her too…" Quinn could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Then why didn't you call before? Two months, Quinn. Really?"

"Mike, you know I can't even use my phone while I was away. I don't have any choice."

"You can choose another job, you know."

"But this one pays the most and…" Quinn paused again as she saw a blonde woman, approximately her age, standing not to far from her, crying.

"Hello? Quinn? Are you still there?"

"Hey, Mike. I'll call you later, okay?"

Without waiting for Mike's answer she ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. Then she slowly approached the woman. Not that she wanted to mind anyone business, but she was just worried. That woman looked very troubled. She observed the woman as she slowly put her handbag down and took of her shoes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn braced herself to ask.

The woman didn't answer her. Instead, she turned around and faced Quinn for the very first time.

Quinn froze as she saw the woman. "No way…"

That woman looked exactly like her and when Quinn was about to ask her who the hell she was, that woman just walked to the edge of the platform.

"Hey, wait! Who are you? What are you– OH MY GOD!"

Quinn couldn't believe what she saw. The woman that looked exactly like her jumped of the platform just like that when a train approached and hit her. Quinn was shaking. That was terrifying and she just closed her eyes as she heard some faint noises from around her shouting, "Stop the train! Stop the train!"

Then all of sudden, the deserted platform became very chaos. All the security staffs rushed into the now stopping train, trying to see who the hell that got hit by the train.

Quinn wanted to get closer but a security personnel stopped her.

"Sorry, Ma'am. You can't go there."

Quinn, still stunned by the weird event that happened before her eyes, could just retreat. When she was about to leave the train station, she saw that woman handbag. No one was paying attention to the abandoned belongings and without thinking; Quinn snatched the handbag and left the train station.

* * *

Quinn walked to wherever her feet take her without looking back. She afraid that someone would notice that she stole someone handbag and it would get her into more trouble.

She only stopped when she saw an empty telephone booth and she went inside it. She checked what inside the handbag. She took the wallet first and read the ID card. Quinn widened her eyes when she read the name.

"What?"

She shook her head in disbelief and she read the date of birth written below the name.

"This can't be…"

Without reading anything more, she took her phone from her pocket and started dialing Mike's number once again.

"You hung up on me and now you called again?" Mike sounded irritated. Usually Quinn would apologize for that but there's no time for it now.

"We need to talk. Meet me at Lima Bean in 15 minutes. Don't tell anyone."

* * *

Quinn was gulping down her cappuccino when she saw Mike came in from the front door.

"Hello, sis," he greeted her.

"So I'm your sister again now, Mike? You sounded so mad earlier," Quinn said as Mike sat himself across Quinn.

"Fine. What do you want, Blondie?"

"Hey!" She protested for the nickname.

"You asked for it!"

"Mike! I asked you to come here to talk with me, okay? Not bickering like a teenager."

"Then talk."

Quinn scoffed but she finally talked. "There's something crazy happened earlier at the train station."

"You hung up on me?" Mike teased.

"Seriously?" Quinn began to feel irritated and it's not the right time for that.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening. What's that?"

Quinn didn't know where to begin. "Well, I saw a girl killed herself–"

"What?" Mike was surprised and his jaw dropped.

"She just walked out from the platform and a train hit her–"

"I don't need you to tell me the details. You know I hate bloods."

"Stop interrupting me!" Quinn hissed and hit Mike's arm.

"Ouch Quinn! That hurts!" The boy protested but Quinn couldn't care less.

"Anyway, this is the most bizarre part," she paused and took a deep breath before she continued, "That girl looked exactly like me."

There was silence between them before Mike asked, "Really?"

Quinn took the wallet from her own bag and opened it.

"Don't tell me you robbed a death person," Mike begged.

"No. I just want to know who she was," she said as she handed Mike the ID's.

Mike read it carefully and he was indeed surprised. "Lucy Marie Fabray?!"

"And she was born at the same day and place with me..."

"Dallas, April 30th, 1990…" Mike read the information written in Lucy's ID card.

"What is this, Mike? Do I have a twin sister?" Quinn asked obviously confused.

"I don't think so… I mean, when my parents adopted you, I was eight years old and when they picked you up they took me to go with them. And as far as I remember, you're the only three years old blonde girl in that place. So… no. I don't think you have a twin sister."

That was true. The Changs adopted her when she was three years old and she lived with them ever since. Mike Chang was five years older than her and Mike's sister, Clarice, born around a year after Quinn was adopted.

"But why does she look exactly like me? I feel like I was starring at a mirror when she faced me. I don't even get a chance to ask her because she just jumped off the platform like that…"

Quinn was confused. What in the world is happening right now?

Mike couldn't answer her. He really had no idea too. He observed Lucy's picture on the ID card while comparing it to the girl sitting in front of him. There's no denying that they look exactly the same. The name and birthdate also sort of confirmed that Quinn and this Lucy girl were twins.

Mike took the wallet and began to search on it. He found a picture –a family picture to be exact. Once again, he felt his jaw dropped when he saw the picture.

"Oh shit…" he muttered.

"What is it, Mike?" Quinn sighed. She felt dizzy and she didn't want to add more confusion in her head.

"Quinn… I think you just found your parents."

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Parents? Like… my biological parents?" she asked.

Mike nodded and handed her the picture that he was just observed. Quinn took it and started observing. There were Lucy Fabray standing in the middle with her parents and just by looking, you could see a strong resemblance between Lucy and her mother. In this case, that meant Quinn also could see herself in the elder woman face.

Quinn was just starring at the picture without saying anything and Mike started to get worried.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

"No… I'm not. I mean… what is this, Mike? I have parents? Then why the hell they put me in the foster house?"

Mike starred at Quinn; there was guilt in his eyes. "I don't think I have the answer for that…"

Quinn just shook her head and then she started to pack her things up, including Lucy's wallet, ID, and family picture.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Mike asked confused.

"I'm going to find out."

"About what?"

"About everything. I need answers for this, okay?"

"How can you do that?"

"I… don't know. But I have Lucy's address so I'm going there now," Quinn said as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait. What about Melrose?"

The mentioned of Melrose managed to stop Quinn. She sighed and turned around to face Mike and said, "I'm going to see her, okay? I just… I need to find out about this first."

"You always put Melrose first before anything, you know…"

"She's always been my priority, okay? I came back here for her. But this…"

"Fine. Go. But don't blame me when she start to call you Aunty instead of Mommy."

* * *

**This story is inspired by Orphan Black. If you watch the show, you'll figure it out immediately. If you don't, well it's a show about human-clone. But no, this story won't be about human-clone. That's too complicated and I like to keep it simple. ****The things happened in that show, could appear here. Some dialogs will be here too. With some changes, of course. But majority of the story will be different.**

**Anyway, leave me some reviews. I would like to know, whether you love it or hate it. Should I go on with this or not. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn walked to the address written on Lucy's ID card with lots of thoughts in her head. The thought of the family that she didn't know it was exist until a few moments ago, the thought of her possibly twin sister that killed herself in front of her, the thought about Melrose…

Melrose Arianna Fabray; her four years old daughter.

She cringed at what Mike said about Melrose calling her Aunty instead of Mommy. Of course she didn't want that to happen. She knew she hadn't see and talk to her own daughter for two months and that was actually the first thing she wanted to do as soon as she was back in Lima but this situation wasn't something that you could delay.

Without realizing, Quinn arrived at the address. It was a very nice townhouse. Quinn grabbed a key from Lucy's handbag and she walked to the front door while hoping that it was indeed the house key.

She managed to open the door and she stepped in to the house. When she was inside, she was greeted by emptiness.

"Hello?"

She didn't get any respond so she was indeed alone in the house, which was good cause she didn't have to pretend that she was Lucy, not Quinn.

She was observing the house. _Nice one, Lucy. Seems like you grew up well_, she thought. She walked to the bedroom and found a walk-in-closet. She went there and greeted by the sight of not only Lucy's clothes, but also man's clothes.

"She lived here with her boyfriend, huh?"

She continued to observe. By the look of the closet, she could tell that Lucy was a very feminine girl. Dress everywhere, bright colored clothes, and everything.

After she was done with the walk-in-closet, she walked to the bed and found a handwritten note there.

_Unplanned business trip to New York until Saturday.  
__Be good :)  
__- Sam_

"Today is Thursday so I have two days before he comes back. Perfect."

Quinn walked to the kitchen and saw some pictures of Lucy and Sam on the refrigerator.

"Weird. I think I saw Sam before…" she said as she look closely to a solo picture of Sam.

Quinn decided to brush that thought off when she heard her phone ringing. She went to the kitchen counter where she left it before and picked it up.

"Hey, Mike."

"Hey, you found something there?"

"Except that Lucy Fabray is a girl who living a very nice life? No, not yet. Maybe you could came over and help me?"

"Now? I don't think so. Mom just called saying that I need to pick Claire up from her friend's house."

"Fine. Tomorrow then?"

"Will do. Just text me the address and I'll be there even before you can eat your breakfast."

"See you then."

Quinn put her phone back on the kitchen counter and she walked to the living room. There was a plasma TV with a video player. Her gaze went to the rack bellow, found some home videos, and decided to play it.

She was slowly observing both Lucy and Sam. It surprised her that Lucy looked exactly like her but behaved differently. Quinn was always a little tomboy and a bit rebellious, while Lucy seemed to be the delicate and sophisticated one. The way she talked and acted gave the impression that she was raised in a well-mannered family.

After she was done with Lucy, she played back the video and observing Sam. He was blonde and had a very well toned body. Just like when she saw a picture of Sam earlier, she felt like she saw Sam before. She just couldn't remember when and where.

Then she realized that something seemed a little bit off with Sam. Seemed like Sam wasn't that happy with Lucy. Lucy was beaming and looked so in love, but Sam was different. He seemed to look happy at one point but he never look like a guy who was in love with his girlfriend.

_Maybe Lucy killed herself because she knew Sam didn't love her? But why he didn't love her?_ Quinn thought.

As she watched the video, Quinn realized something that could possibly lead her to the answers for everything. She wasted no time and started planning things.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to pretend that you're Lucy to Sam and you're going to get Sam to bring you to your parents' house?" Mike said as he gulped his drink.

"That's the plan and no, they're not my parents yet. I don't know them."

"What are you going to do with Lucy's dead body?"

"Leave it unidentified. If I stayed here as her, nobody would even recognize that she's dead, right?" Quinn answered as she came out from the bedroom and went to Mike who was sitting in the dining room. "How do I look?"

Quinn was wearing one of Lucy's dresses, trying to transform her look so she could fool Sam.

"Hey, Lucy. Where's your sister? Did she kill herself?"

"Shut it."

"What's in the box?" Mike asked as he gestured his hands to the box that Quinn held.

"I don't know. I just found it," she said as she opened the box.

Her eyes went wide as she look what was inside the box.

"Oh my… this is creepy…"

"What is that?"

"Mike… she knew about me…"

"Wait. What?"

Quinn pulled out some pictures from the box. There were pictures of her and also some of her picture with Melrose.

"She knew about me. She even knew about Melrose…" Quinn said as she handed Mike the pictures.

"That's creepy," he said as he looked at the pictures.

"And this is even more creepy…"

"What's that?"

"A copy of my birth certificate and also the adoption letter… Mike, how did she get these?"

"Why would I know? But seriously… where did you find the box?"

"It was buried in the bottom of her wardrobe."

"Why would she hide that?"

"Maybe she didn't want Sam to find out about me?"

"But why? Sorry to say but you're family is weird."

"Don't call them my family, yet. I don't even know them, alright?"

Quinn sat on the couch, rubbing her head. She felt dizzy. She never thought in her life that she would face a situation like this. She always dreamed of meeting her real family, but not this way.

"Quinn, you okay?" Mike asked as he sat next to her. Quinn might not his biological sister but he really cared about her.

"What kind of conspiracy is this, Mike? What does she want from me?" Quinn sighed. She rubbed her temple, trying to make the dizziness go away.

"I wish I know," he said as he pulled Quinn closer to him and just simply held her.

Quinn leaned her head to his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Mike knew that Quinn didn't need him to say anything to her; she just needed someone to hold her.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, Quinn. Mom's gonna freak out if I didn't bring her apples home as soon as possible," Mike said as he started getting up.

"Go then," she sighed.

"I'll come again tomorrow?"

"I'll call if I need you."

* * *

Quinn wrapped a towel around her bare body as she stepped out from the shower. She walked to the walk-in closet and was in the middle of choosing the clothes to wear when she heard someone opened the front door.

"Damn it," she panicked.

She could feel her body froze. She couldn't move. _Oh, this is bad. If I get caught, then it's the end of me_, she thought.

"Luce?"

She heard a man's voice. A man's sexy voice with Southern accent, nonetheless.

"Lucy, you're home?" The man asked again.

Quinn took a deep breath before she answered, "In the bedroom!"

The man, who she recognizes as Sam, Lucy's boyfriend, came to the view.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted her.

"Hey, you. Aren't you supposed to be in New York until tomorrow?" Quinn asked him as she pulled the towel tighter to her body.

"The conference ended early. I don't really like New York so I decided to fly back here," he answered as he approached Quinn and pulled the girl he thought was his girlfriend to his embrace.

Quinn wasted no time and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said as he put a chaste kiss on top of Quinn's head.

_Okay. If Sam didn't love Lucy, he won't do things like this, right? So, what's so wrong about their relationship?_ She thought.

"What happened when I was away?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Nothing. Why?" Quinn couldn't see him in his eyes.

"You seem… different."

"I feel the same, though."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded.

"How's your mom?"

Quinn starred at him confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"She's at the hospital, right?"

"Oh yeah, she's… getting better."

There was an awkward pause between them for a moment before Sam decided to speak again. "Lucy? What happen?" he asked as he cupped Quinn's face.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Something is weird. What did you do to your hair?"

"I… got a cut."

"It's longer," Sam said as he ran one hand through Quinn's hair.

"I…" Quinn couldn't thing of anything else to say so instead, she gave Sam a fierce kiss on his lips.

Sam responded to the kiss almost immediately. His hands started to roam over Quinn's back and played with her towel.

"Luce… "

"Sam…"

"This… have to go," he said as he pulled her towel down, revealing Quinn's bare body behind it.

Quinn wrapped her legs on Sam's waist and almost immediately, both of them fell into the bed.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! First of all, thank you for the overwhelming welcome for this story. Thank you for everyone who read/review/favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it :")**

**DMCC**: Hello there! Thank you for dropping by and leave me a review. I'm definitely changing lots of things here. Don't worry about it. I won't make it complicated :)

**SamEvans17**: Hello there! Thank you :) Hope you'll like this one too.

**RJRRAA**: Hello :) Thank you for the review. Yes, Q has a daughter. As you can read, Sam is finally here! And don't worry, he'll be around a lot. Hope you'll like this :)

**YeyetteHaw22**: Hello there! Hahahaa you watch it too? It's a really great show and I just need to write a story inspired by it once I watch it. Hope you'll like this story :)

**Emzie**: Hello :) Thanks for dropping by. Sam is finally here, and he'll be around a lot seeing this is a Fabrevans story. Please anticipate it.

**Okay. So, I'm going to leave it here. ****And as usual, please leave me some reviews. I would like to know, whether you love it or hate it. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn woke up and she felt Sam's arm still wrapped around her bare body. Not wanting to wake him up, she moved his arm slowly, rolled off the bed, and walked to the walk-in-closet to find any clothes to wear. She pulled a t-shirt and sweatpants and wore it.

After she was done, she went to the kitchen and made a coffee for herself. _So… I was sleeping with a total stranger. Again. Ugh. This can't happen_, she thought. Just as she gulped her coffee, she felt a pair of arm snake around her waist.

"Morning, Beautiful," Sam said as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning, you sneaky," Quinn leaned herself to his chest.

"That was… magical. Don't you think? Our first time together…"

Quinn almost choked on her coffee when she heard that. _Oh, shit. Lucy and Sam never slept together?!_

After she could recompose herself, she muttered a weak 'Yeah…'

"But you never kiss me that way before. What happened?"

"I just miss you, I guess…" Quinn turned around to face him and gave him a little kiss on his lips.

"And I miss you more," he kissed her back. "I was kinda hoping it will happened during a more special moment, you know."

"It was special enough for me."

"Still…," Sam ran his hand through Quinn's hair before he said, "Hey, what about we have a really nice dinner later? We haven't gone out that much lately."

"Sounds good to me. Are you going anywhere now?"

Sam groaned. "I went back alone. My Dad still in New York, so the office is pretty much empty. I have to go there."

"Just go then."

"You don't even try to make me stay?" he pouted.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckled and patted his cheek. "No, if you have to go then go. You'll have me all for yourself tonight."

"Okay then. I'll hit the shower first, okay?" he said as he gave a peck on Quinn's lips then he walked away.

* * *

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!"

"Not so loud, Mike. But yes…" Quinn hissed as she took a sip on her cappuccino.

Quinn called Mike and told him to meet her at Lima Bean. She told him everything that happened last night and she kinda predicted Mike's reaction would be like this.

"Wow, Quinn… after what happened five years ago, I don't think–"

"I didn't want it to happen, alright? I just… need to distract him. He kept asking me about things and I didn't know how to answer him."

"So you slept with him."

"I just kissed him. And… the rest just sorta happened," Quinn shrugged.

"Still. You slept with him."

Quinn began to feel irritated and she raised her voice. "MIKE! Shut it, okay? I haven't even told you the worst part of that."

"Shit. You're pregnant again?" Mike jaw dropped and his eyes went wide open.

"Of course no! Well... I don't know about that yet but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That was… the very first time 'Lucy' slept with Sam."

Then an awkward silence came between them. They just starred at each other for a moment before Mike finally managed to find his voice back.

"Wow… You're doomed, sis," Mike muttered.

"I know, right? What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just go and never go back to that townhouse again. Forget about Lucy Fabray, about your 'family', and pretend your night with Sam Evans never happened."

"I can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"I need to finish what I started, Mike. I need to find out about my family."

"Even if you have to shag with Sam again?" Mike teased her.

Quinn groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me of that."

* * *

Quinn was about to turn on the shower when she heard someone opened the door. She groaned and retreated to retrieve her towel.

"Lucy?" he called her.

"In the bathroom!" she answered as she pulled the towel around her already bare body._ Ugh, Sam never gonna see me when I'm fully clothed, huh?_

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted her as he came to the bathroom.

"Hey, you. How's your day?"

"Weird cause you never ask me that before but it's pretty good."

_Damn, Lucy why were you so weird to your boyfriend?_

Sam wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and asked, "Are you getting ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll hit the shower first," Quinn answered as she tried to get out from Sam's grip.

But Sam didn't let go of her. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and dropped a chaste kiss on Quinn's head. "Actually… why don't we get ready together. I mean, we can save the water…"

From the tone of his voice, Quinn could tell what was Sam thinking. _Boys will be boys,_ she thought. Not wanting to shag with him again, Quinn pulled away again and said, "I don't think so…"

"Why?" he pouted. Quinn already freed herself from Sam's embrace but he was still holding her hands.

"Cause… I know what you're thinking. And if we did what you were thinking, then we will waste more water."

"What exactly was I thinking?" he dared her.

_Darn. Why don't he just dropped it?_

When he saw Quinn didn't respond, he stepped closer to her and hovered over her small figure.

"Lucy, tell me what was I thinking?" he asked again as he put his hand on Quinn's bare shoulder.

"You must be thinking about this…"

"Tell me– wait, no. Show me."

He leaned his forehead against Quinn's and Quinn knew that Sam only needs to lean down a little bit to kiss her lips.

"What if I don't want to show you?" Quinn dared him back. Well, two could play the game.

"Then I'll show you."

Sam leaned in to capture Quinn's lips and with one swift movement, he tore down the towel that wrapped around Quinn's body and he pulled the two of them into the shower.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to have dinner now. I'd rather stay here, with you," Sam mumbled as he buried his nose on Quinn's hair.

The two of them were totally going at it in the shower. They managed to do it really quick then they went showering for real. But as soon as they stepped out from the shower, Sam carried Quinn to the bed and they ended up doing it. Again.

Quinn, who was exhausted from the 'marathon' and was leaning on Sam's bare chest, said, "I'm exhausted but I'm hungry."

"Now that you mentioned it… I'm actually starving."

"So, we have to get ready," Quinn said as she forced her body to leave the bed and head to the walk-in-closet. "Where do you plan to take me?"

"You want me to take you again?" Sam asked as he went to the walk-in-closet and joined Quinn to get ready.

Quinn turned around and met Sam's greedy eyes. She smacked his chest. "Not that, you pervert."

"Jesus, Luce. You hit like a dude!" he protested.

"Really?" Quinn couldn't help but rolled her hazel eyes.

"Nah, I'm kidding," he said as he dropped a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "I was planning to have a fancy dinner. I don't know where, but it's going to be in a five star restaurant somewhere in Lima. Why?"

"Actually… I'm really tired and I don't think I have extra energy to put any make-up and wear heels. Can we just go to Burger King instead?"

"Sure. I mean, if that's what you want. I don't have any problem with that."

"So… are we going to visit your mom at the hospital, Luce?" Sam opened the conversation as he and 'Lucy' were seated side-by-side in a secluded booth in Burger King around 30 minutes later.

"Um… no," Quinn answered him, not really paying attention to the question because she was starving.

"No? Why? I mean… As her future son-in-law, I need to visit her, right?"

"Well… she's already out from the hospital. The doctor said she needed rest. So she couldn't really have visitors," Quinn immediately made up some stories.

"But I feel bad, you know. I–"

Quinn interrupted him with a peck on his lips. "Don't worry about it. She understands that you're busy."

"You tasted like ketchup," he mumbled.

"Is that the only thing you could say?" asked Quinn amused.

"Well… your kiss distracted me. A lot," he chuckled. "But… she understand? Maybe I should call her, you know."

"No no no!," Quinn panicked. "You can't call her."

"Why not?"

"I told you. She needed rest, like a total bed rest. She won't answer your calls."

"Then I should call your dad."

"SAM! Stop it, okay? You don't need to call anyone. I already told them that you're busy and they're okay with it. So, will you just drop it now?" Quinn didn't even realize that she raised her voice. She was both frustrated and panicked.

The look on Sam's face could tell that he was surprised about Quinn's sudden outburst. He didn't say anything; he was just staring at her.

Quinn suddenly felt guilty. She knew that she was practically shouting at him. She shook her head and said, "Sam, I'm sorry–"

"Hey, no prob–"

"I shouldn't get mad at you…" she mumbled and brought her gaze down.

"Hey, look at me," Sam said as he lifted Quinn's chin so she faced him again. "You must be so tired and I know that when you're tired, you became cranky. It's not like this never happened before."

"But still–"

Sam cut her off with a sweet kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it, okay?" he smiled at her.

Quinn just nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sam instinctively wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder and strokes her arm. Quinn could feel that Sam's gesture really calmed her down in a really good way.

_Seems like having a fake boyfriend is not really that bad_.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 3 for you. This is sort of a filler chapter but you got to see Mike's reaction and also some Sam and Quinn (or should I say, Lucy)'s quality time. And huge thank you for the overwhelming responds. Thank you for everyone who read/review/favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it :)**

**chloe2007**: Hello there! Thanks for dropping by. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**DMCC**: Hey there! Thank you so much for loving this story. I can't promise you but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have couple of chapters ahead already. Just need to proofread it again before posting it :)

**RJRRAA**: Hello :) Thank you for reviewing. Well, Q pretending to be Lucy. That's kinda unexpected, right? ;) And all of your questions will be answered in future chapters. So keep your eyes on ;)

**B2stB2uty**: Hello there! Thanks for dropping by. You didn't see it coming, did you? ;) Here's the next chapter for you :)

**Ashley**: Hello :) Thank you so much for the review. Awww, that's so sweet. You're definitely too kind. I'll write more so don't worry about it :) Yup. Fabrevans forever 3

**sz**: Hello there! Thank you for the review. Your questions about Melrose's dad and Lucy's life will be answered in future chapters. So keep your eyes on ;)

**Ahlisia'sFavorite**: Hello :) Thank you for dropping by. Here's the next chapter for you :)

**SamEvans17**: Hey there! Thank you for loving the last chapter. Sam's reaction will be revealed in future chapters. Keep your eyes on :) And here's the next chapter for you.

**Guest**: Hello there! Thanks for dropping by. Yup, I'll definitely update when I have time. Here's the next chapter for you :)

**Okay. I'm going to leave it here. Leave me some reviews. Tell me, whether you love it or hate it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I gotta admit that last chapter wasn't very good. That's probably why I didn't get many reviews. But anyway, I have confidence with this one. Big surprises ahead. So read away, guys! And happy Ied Mubarak for those who celebrate :)**

* * *

"Hey, Luce. Want some coffee?" Sam asked.

It was Monday morning. Sam and 'Lucy' spent the rest of the weekend at the townhouse and Quinn managed to fool Sam just fine. She somehow managed to make Sam believe that she was Lucy despite some little mistakes that she made.

Like when she stole Sam's bacon from his plate on Sunday and Sam was confused because the Lucy he knew didn't even like bacon. At that time, Quinn just made up some story about how she was curious and decided to try it when Sam was away and realized that she actually liked it.

And Sam believed her.

"Lucy?" Sam called her. His voice sounded concern this time.

"Yeah?" Quinn finally answered him. She was in the middle of choosing her outfit for the day. She was kinda bored with all the dresses Lucy had but she had to wear it so Sam wouldn't suspect anything.

"You want coffee?" he asked her again.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Quinn finally settled on a yellow and white-stripped summer dress. When she was done, she went to the kitchen and joined Sam.

"You look beautiful," Sam said as he handed Quinn her coffee.

"Thank you," she took her coffee and took a sip. "You're going to the office today?" she asked him as she saw him wearing a suit.

"It's Monday. Dad always insisted that we do a weekly meeting so I have to be there. Why you asking?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, Santana called your phone earlier when you're still in the shower. She said that she needs you in the studio. Want me to drop you off?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Then we have to go now. Dad would be pissed if I'm late," he said.

"Wait a sec. Let me grab my purse first," Quinn said as she hurriedly ran to the bedroom and grabbed the purse.

"You ready?" Sam offered his hand.

Quinn nodded, took his hand, intertwined their fingers, and went outside the townhouse.

* * *

After 15 minutes of drive, they arrived at the studio. Sam parked the car, and then walked Quinn to the front door.

"So, you need me to pick you up later," he asked as he played with Quinn's finger.

"No need. I can go home by myself. Besides, you said that there's a weekly meeting. I don't think your dad will be pleased if you skipped it just too pick me up."

"You always know the right thing to say, huh?" he said as he kissed Quinn's forehead. "I'll see you at home?"

"See you at home."

Quinn watched as Sam walked back to the car and left. Right then she turned around and walked in to the studio.

"Fabray! God, why are you so late?" said a Latina girl furiously.

Before Quinn could answer, another blonde girl came to her view. "Quit it, San. Maybe Lucy finally got some action last night," she smirked.

"What are you talking about, Brit? Wait…" the Latina which Quinn suspected was Santana, took a step closer to her. Santana observed her slowly before she finally realized something. "OH GOD LUCY! You finally swiped your v-card! I know you can't resist Trouty Mouth's hotness!"

"See, San? She's glowing. Tell me, how's he in bed?" the other blonde asked.

"Oh, Brittany. Sam must be so damn good. Look at her. She looks like a lovesick puppy and–"

"Guys, stop it! I'm not going to talk about this, okay?" Quinn finally managed to find her voice back and cut off Santana and Brittany.

Santana scoffed. "You're no fun, Lucy. No fun."

"But before we end this discussion, I would like to point one thing. Lucy finally cut the 'I-want-to-wait-until-I'm-married' crap. With a hot fiancé like Sam, I know you wouldn't resist," said Brittany.

"Enough, okay? I don't want to discuss about this. Not today, not next time. Anyway, let's get back to business. Why do I need to come here, San?" Quinn asked the Latina girl.

"Did you hit your head or something? Today is our paycheck day, you dumb. You never forget about that actually. And the big boss has some announcement," Santana answered as she handed Quinn an envelope.

"And what is that?" Quinn took the envelope and took a peek. _Wow, a great amount of money_.

"She gives us the rest of summer off," Brittany grinned.

Quinn was surprised. "You're kidding…"

"No, for once she was actually really serious and sincere about this. Can you believe it? After over two years, she finally gives us a break. Hallelujah!" Santana said.

"Well… that's–"

The sound of her phone made Quinn stopped talking. She looked at the name of the caller. Mike. _Why is he calling? He won't call if it's not important_…

"Girls, I need to take this," Quinn said as she went outside the studio. Once she was out, she took a deep breath before she answered the call. "Mike?"

"Quinn, I'm sorry…" Mike sounded as if he was crying.

"Mike? What's wrong?" she started to worry. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't… don't freaked out."

"I will if you don't tell me what's happening."

"It's Melrose…"

Quinn felt her heart stop beating. "What happened with her? What happened with my baby?" she started to panic.

"She's… she's at the hospital."

"WHAT? Oh my God! Mike, what happened?"

"She got hit by a car…"

At those words Quinn couldn't think anymore. She couldn't breathe, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even listen to what Mike said over the phone. She felt numb. She needed to breathe…

"Quinn, I'm sorry… I–"

"Which hospital?" Quinn asked when she finally found her voice back.

"Lima Memorial. She's in the ER–"

"I'll be there soon."

She ended the call without waiting for Mike's respond. She knew she needed to come to her daughter as soon as possible but she couldn't feel any strength in her feet. She felt like if she took a step, she was going to fall. But she couldn't just stay like this and not doing anything. She needed to come to Melrose. Melrose needed her. Melrose needed her mom.

Still crying, Quinn finally made her way back to the studio. She went straight to the couch, retrieved her purse and envelope, and went straight to the door again, totally ignoring the bewildered Santana and Brittany. But before she could step outside, Santana stopped her.

"Where the hell are you going and why are you crying?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I have to go," that's the only thing Quinn managed to say.

"But what about our lunch? You do remember that we're going to have lunch together today, right?" Brittany asked.

Quinn turned around to face Santana and Brittany and said, "I'm really sorry but I have to go."

After she said that, she turned around and went outside, totally ignoring the confused Santana and Brittany.

* * *

Once Quinn arrived at the hospital, she went straight to the ER and found Mike, looking very guilty sitting in one of the bench.

"Where is she?" she asked Mike once she arrived in front of him.

"Still inside… Quinn, I'm really sorry…"

"You're sorry? _You_ are sorry? Well what did you do to her, Mike? How could this happen?" Quinn asked angrily.

"We were just playing outside. I went to lock the door and I told her to wait for me and not go anywhere. However, she went to the street and a car just hit her…"

"God, Mike! You're supposed to look after her!" she said as she started punching Mike's chest.

Mike, who knew that Quinn was frustrated, let her hit him as much as she wants. "Quinn… I'm sorry, okay?"

"How dare you? How could you let this happen? She's my baby… she's the only thing that is right in my life…" Quinn couldn't hold back anymore. She broke down and Mike immediately pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I felt guilty as soon as I saw her lying on the street. The car that hit her didn't even stop to help her. Lucky the ambulance came shortly after I called them," Mike tried to calm her down but it's not really working.

"What if she died–"

"Quinn–"

"–If she died I don't have anybody else. I'm all alone in this world. I don't wanna lose her, Mike. I can't lose her…"

"Quinn, you're not alone, okay? And she won't die. Believe me."

Just as Mike finished his words, a doctor came out from the ER and approached Quinn and Mike.

"Are you the family of Melrose Fabray?"

Quinn immediately pulled away from Mike's embrace and wiped her tears. "I'm her mom… How's she?"

"Well, your daughter is really strong. No serious injury, but she's losing lots of blood. She needs transfusion."

Quinn felt relieved that her daughter didn't have any serious injury but her face fell once she heard that Melrose lose lots of blood. "Then do the transfusion."

"There's a problem, Mrs. Fabray. Melrose is an O. It's the most common blood type but when we checked our blood savings, we're kinda short of it. We need donors."

"Oh God… I'm a B…," Quinn felt like crying again.

"Mr. Fabray?" the doctor asked Mike.

"Oh, no. I'm not her dad. I'm her uncle actually and I'm an A," Mike answered. "She needs an O?"

"Yes. I'm going to try looking for donors. And maybe you can call her dad to come here as soon as possible. We need it immediately before it's too late."

With that the doctor left the desperately crying blonde and Mike who also frustrated. Mike secretly blamed himself, he felt super guilty. Well, he felt relieve knowing that Melrose didn't have any serious injury but she was losing blood…

"What am I gonna do, Mike? I don't even know who her dad is… How am I going to safe my own daughter?"

* * *

**For those who asked me about Melrose's dad, you've got your answer here ;) Sorry for making Melrose appear in such a horrible state but this was done on purpose ;) And for the medical therms, I don't really understand them. I tried to do research but if there's something still wrong about it (or something that didn't make any sense) please forgive (and correct) me. Anyway, I still want to thank anyone who read/review/favorite/follow this story. You guys really encourage me to write more :)**

**Nicole**: Hey, gurl! I kinda miss seeing your review. Thanks for dropping by in this one. Glad you like it :) Quinn being nervous... well, who wouldn't? She had to constantly lie in front of Sam. Anyway, I really thank you again for reviewing. Hope you'll like this one too :)

**RJRRAA**: Hey there! Thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad you love this story. The whole sex thing... kinda unexpected, huh? ;) Hope you'll enjoy this one too :)

**sz**: Hello there! Thank you for dropping by. Of course you'll have Sam and Quinn (Lucy)'s quality time in the future. Don't worry about it. As for Melrose, you gotta meet her in this chapter. Not directly though. But she'll appear more in future chapters. Please keep your eyes on :)

**Ashley**: Hello there! Happy birthday to youuuuu! Hope you'll have a blast :) Sorry for not updating it by the 8th cause I was busy with work but please consider this as a belated birthday present for you :) Thank you for the review though. Hope you'll enjoy this one :)

**So, I'm gonna leave it here. Leave me some reviews. Tell me, whether you love it or hate it. Criticism are welcome too. Don't worry, I won't bite. More interesting things to come. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was sitting in a bench near the ER while Mike went to call his family's home to inform them what was going on with Melrose and that the poor little blonde girl was in a desperate need of blood donors. Quinn was still crying her heart out when she felt her phone rang. Without looking at the caller's ID, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucy?"

"Sam…" Her voice sounded more like a whisper.

"Lucy, you're crying? What's wrong? Santana told me that you just left the studio without explaining anything ," his voice sounded really worried.

"I… I was…" But Quinn couldn't speak. She broke down instead.

"Luce, where are you?"

"Lima Memorial…"

"Your mom's at the hospital again?"

"No, not her… It's my– she got hit by a car… losing lots of blood… I'm scared; I don't know what to do… I just– I need you… and I– "

"Luce, you're rambling. Just wait, okay? I'll be there in a flash."

With that, the phone call ended. Quinn just dropped her phone to her side. She didn't really care if Sam could find out about everything. She just needed him; she needed someone to keep her sane. She buried her face in her hands and cried even more.

* * *

"Lucy?"

Quinn who was still crying finally lifted her head up and met Sam's worried face. Without waiting, she jumped from her seat and went to Sam's arms, seeking for comfort.

Sam wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and strokes her back while dropping some kisses on the top of her head.

"Luce, what's wrong? Tell me," he said worriedly.

Quinn didn't talk. She was hyperventilating and Sam kept holding her close. He was really confused. _What did she said on the phone? Someone got hit by a car?_

When he felt that she was a little bit calmer than before, Sam pulled away but he didn't let her go. He wiped the tears on her eyes and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Want to tell me something?"

Quinn nodded her head slightly. She motioned him to the bench. Sam got the message and took both of them there. He sat next to her and held her hands.

"What's wrong, Beautiful? I'm here now and I won't leave until I know that you're fine. Mind to tell me what happened?" he asked as he strokes the back of Quinn's hand with his thumb.

Quinn took a deep breath. She knew she needed to make up some story about what happened. She couldn't just say that her daughter was dying…

"Lucy?" Sam asked again. He started to get really worried. It wasn't usual. Lucy never behaved like this.

"It's this… little girl. She got hit by a car not to far from the studio. I saw it and the one that hit her just ran away. No one helped her and I just felt like I have to help her. So I did…" Quinn finally said, still sobbing.

"And you did the right thing," he smiled at her. "How's that girl?"

"She's still in the ER. No serious injury but she's losing lots of blood. She needs an O and they don't have any–"

"I'm an O. I can help her," Sam cut her off.

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure I–"

Quinn cut him off with a kiss on his lips. Sam was surprised but he liked it. But before he could deepen the kiss, Quinn pulled away.

"Oh God, I shouldn't do that but–"

Sam chuckled. "Never felt sorry for a kiss, okay?"

Quinn felt a smile crept on her face. "But are you seriously want to help her? I mean, you don't even know her…"

"Hey, you also helped her without knowing who she is. Come on, let's help her before it's too late," Sam said as he offered his hand and Quinn took it without hesitation.

* * *

"Doc, I found a donor for Melrose," Quinn said as they arrived at the doctor's station.

"Oh, that's good Mrs. Fabray. We actually found one just now but if you want…" the doctor trailed off as he averted his gaze to the blonde man next to Quinn.

"Sam. Sam Evans," Sam introduced himself.

The doctor nodded and turned his gaze back to Quinn. "If you want Mr. Evans to be the donor, then it won't be a problem."

"He would be perfect," Quinn said.

"Okay then. So, if you're ready now, you need to follow me over here, Mr. Evans," the doctor said as he went into a lab.

Sam turned to Quinn and asked, "You want to come with me?"

"Sure…"

Few minutes later, the doctor was done taking Sam's blood and went back to the ER immediately, leaving Sam and Quinn alone in the lab.

"So, that girl. What's her name?" Sam asked while still holding Quinn's hand. He never let go of that small hand of hers ever since he arrived at the hospital and found her crying desperately.

"Melrose." Quinn answered honestly because she couldn't really think of another name other than her daughter's name.

"Have you called her parents yet?"

Now she had to lie. "She's an orphan…" And that was too painful to say.

"Oh…"

"She lives in an orphanage. I managed to track them down, that's how we know her name too. I already called them before you called me."

"Why aren't they coming?"

"They're on their way."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Sam broke it. "Wanna wait for them in front of the ER?"

"I think I have to…"

* * *

"Let's go then," he said as he pulled the two of them out from their seat and walked them back to the ER.

"I really want to stay here with you but I was in the middle of that damn weekly meeting when Santana called, sounded so worried, and I just ran out and called you without telling Dad. He would be furious," Sam said once they arrived back at the ER.

Quinn brought her gaze down. "I'm sorry if I got you into trouble…"

"Hey, don't worry about that. You're more important," he smiled as he lifted Quinn's chin up. "You want me to pick you up later?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment before she said, "I think I'm going to stay here tonight. Is that okay?"

"If that's what you want. I should get going. Call me, okay?" he said as he kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Okay. Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Luce."

* * *

"Oh Quinn, there you are! I was looking for you. Where have you been? Have you find any donors yet? Gosh, O was like the most common blood type but why when we need it there's no–"

"Mike, relax… I found it already," Quinn said, immediately stopping Mike from rambling. She was still sitting on the bench near the ER where Sam left her earlier.

Mike let out a relieved. "Really? Who's that kind person and where do you find them?"

"It's–"

The sound of the door opened cut Quinn off. The doctor came out and approached both Quinn and Mike.

"Mrs. Fabray?" he called.

"Yes? How's Melrose?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Your daughter is doing fine. Mr. Evans came in the right time. If he came 5 minutes later, something fatal will happen. But no worries, she's doing fine. We're going to move her into a regular room after this and we'll have her stay for few more days just to monitor her," the doctor said.

Both Quinn and Mike breathed out a relieved. They said thank you to the doctor and the doctor went away.

"See, Quinn? I told you! Melrose will be fine," Mike said as he hugged his sister.

"Oh God. Finally I can breathe…" Quinn said. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" he wiped those tears.

"Happy tears, I guess…"

"I do have one question, though," he said as he broke the hug and went back to seat.

Quinn copied Mike's movement. "What?"

"Mr. Evans?" he raised an eyebrow.

Quinn already knew that Mike would ask her about this. "It's Sam…" she muttered.

"Sam? As in Sam Evans, Lucy Fabray's boyfriend?" Mike was surprised.

Quinn nodded. "The one and only."

"Are you crazy? You could–"

"I could blow everything up even before I started? Yes, I know that. But he called me and I just told him where I was and the next thing I know he showed up," Quinn tried her best to explain.

"What happened after he came?"

"I sorta told him everything… not the details, though. Somehow he told me that he's an O and he would love to help. So I let him."

"Wow, do you understand how dangerous this situation is?"

"I completely aware of that. But look at the bright side of it."

"And what was that?" Mike asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"He saved my daughter's life..."

"And he sorta calm you down, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You were basically freaking out earlier. Well, I couldn't blame you. Your daughter was dying. But now, you were somehow not crying anymore and more relax," he shrugged.

"I… don't know. He did calm me down in a way that I couldn't even understand."

"Maybe he's falling for the fake Lucy?"

"Oh, God. I hope no. It's just going to be complicated."

"You don't know about that, though."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Quinn talked again. "Hey, Mike. Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing, sis. What's that?"

"Well, if Sam showed up again and he met you or the rest of the family, you should introduce yourself as the people from the orphanage…"

"Orphanage?" asked Mike confused. But when he realized what did Quinn mean he became pissed, "Are you crazy? She's not an orphan why would you say–"

"I know, in fact I'm her mom. But I can't just say that it was my daughter, right? I need to make some story and that just popped up in my head."

"Whatever, Quinn." Mike was pissed. _How could Quinn say that about her own daughter?_

"Mike…" Quinn knew she was wrong. But she had to do this.

"Okay, fine. You do know that I always do everything for you, right?"

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Forgive me for any weird/awkward conversation with the doctor. Per usual, I would like to thank everyone who read/review/follow/favorite this story. Those means a lot to me. Thank you :)**

**Ahlisia'sFavorite**: Hello there ;) Thanks for dropping by. I would love to keep Melrose's dad as a mystery, though. Keep guessing and waiting :) Oh, by the way, you found my twitter already ;) Hope you'll like this one.

**B2stB2uty**: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing. I like your theory about Melrose's dad but I'm going to keep that as a mystery for now. Who knows what will happen in the story right? Anyway, thanks for loving this story and hope you'll like this one :)

**RJRRAA**: Hello :) Thanks for the review. Well, actually I didn't even plan of revealing who's the one who hit Melrose. But now that you mentioned it, I think I will reveal that person in future chapters. Thanks for the idea and hope you'll like this one :)

**Ashley**: Hey, Ashley :) You're very welcome. As you can read, yes, Sam is indeed the blood donor. I already planned this since the early stage of this story so no worries. Hope you'll like this one :)

**Guest**: Hello there! Thanks for dropping by. Hope you'll like it :)

**Okay. So, in case if there's anyone wondering, my twitter is under the same name as this one. If you have any questions or simply just want to chat, hit me there. I'm on twitter for like 24/7 and I'll reply to everything. So, don't hesitate to tweet me there.**

**And I'm gonna leave it here. Leave me some reviews. Tell me, whether you love it or hate it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Cheers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was dozing off in her seat next to Melrose's bed. It was a tiring day for sure. Earlier the nurse came in and told her about the hospital fee. Quinn almost threw up cause that was a whole amount of money and she didn't have that. But then she remembered Lucy's paycheck. She could use that, but she needed more. She knew that the Changs would gladly help her but she just couldn't let them.

Quinn almost fell asleep when she heard the tiny sobbing.

"Mommy… it hurts," Melrose wailed.

Quinn opened her eyes immediately and saw her daughter whimpering. "Hey, sweetie. I know. I feel it too. Don't worry. It'll go away soon," she said as she strokes Melrose's head and grabbed the little blonde girl's hand.

"I miss you, Mommy…"

"And I miss you even more," Quinn felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you for too long. I wanted to see you immediately but something came up…"

"Don't leave me again, Mommy…"

"I won't. I promise," Quinn said as she planted a kiss on Melrose's forehead. "But for sometime, you have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa again, okay? Mommy have something to do and I need to finish it first."

"But you promised…" Melrose pouted.

"I'll come to play with you, sweetie," Quinn said immediately. She didn't like it when she made her daughter upset.

"You will?"

"I will. Just ask Uncle Mike to call me and I'll be there in a flash," she smiled.

"Okay…" the little blonde girl held her mommy hand tight then she yawned. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"Just go to sleep okay, sweetheart. Mommy will be here with you."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," Quinn said as she kissed Melrose's forehead and let the little girl sleep.

Quinn observed her daughter's face. She got bruises here and there but other than that she looked fine. Quinn was dozing off again when she heard someone opened the door and closed them again quickly.

"Quinn?" It was Mike.

Quinn sleepily answered, "Yeah?"

"You're still awake?" he asked again as he stepped closer to Melrose's bed.

"I was about to sleep though. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. But Sam's outside waiting for you."

"What is he doing here? I told him I'm going to stay the night."

"Checking out on his girlfriend?" he teased. "Come on, you need to get out now before he barged in and see the little girl who look exactly like you."

Quinn sighed but finally she stood up from where she sat. "Fine. Look after her for me, Mike?"

"I always do that, you know."

* * *

Quinn went outside and saw Sam standing in front of the room. She immediately hugged him and the blonde man wrapped his arms around her.

"You feeling better?" Sam asked after a moment while dropping a kiss on Quinn's head.

Quinn just nodded. She leaned her head on Sam's chest. She was only sitting down almost all day long but she was exhausted. "What are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask.

"To check on you. I was worried the whole day. I couldn't concentrate."

"You can just call…"

"I want to see you, though."

Quinn was too tired to argue so she just melted herself into his embrace even more. "How's your day?" she asked him.

"Pretty messy. Dad was about to get mad at me for ditching the meeting but when I told him that I went for you, he said it was fine. He said hello to you."

Quinn felt guilty. She pulled away for a while. "I'm sorry I put you into trouble…" she mumbled as she brought her gaze down.

Sam lifted her chin up. "It's okay. He understands," he said as he kissed her lips.

Quinn smiled as she felt his lips on hers. As he broke the kiss, she went to hug him again. She was getting very comfortable in Sam's embrace that she groaned when she felt he pulled away.

Sam chuckled when he heard her groaned but he didn't really let go of her. Instead, he took both of them to the bench and sat there.

"How is she?" he asked when both of them already seated. He felt 'Lucy' leaned her head on his shoulder so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder while he held her hands with his free one.

"You saved her," Quinn said. That was the only thing she could say. She wanted to say that he saved her daughter's life but she couldn't.

"Really?" he asked as he began to stroke her arm.

"You came just in time. The doctor said if you arrived like 5 minutes later, something fatal could happen. But she's fine now."

"Can I see her?"

Quinn was surprised but she was too tired to get panicked. "She's sleeping right now. Besides, she's a bit shy when it comes to new people that she didn't know. She ignored me for like 2 hours before finally she gives in." And yet she had the strength to make another lie.

"If you say so…"

Sam sounded disappointed. Quinn could feel that so she titled her head and dropped a peck on his lips. "Hey, don't pout. You saved her and she knows it. She asked me to say thank you."

"I'm happy to help her. I really do," he smiled.

Quinn leaned her head on his shoulder again and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You can go home to take some rest and come again in the morning, you know…" Sam said not realizing that Quinn was already sleeping.

"Lucy?" he called her because he didn't get any respond. He finally turned his head and found the blonde girl already asleep. "Well… we can stay the night here, I guess…" he said as he himself began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Melrose was soundly asleep for a while now. Mike was bored –he love Melrose, he swear- but he knew he was partly to blame for the accident. He would like it if Quinn was there with him but thanks to Sam who decided to show up, he was left alone.

Finally Mike had enough and decided to go out. He opened the door and was greeted by something unexpected.

He saw both Quinn and Sam were sleeping in each other's arm. Sam was holding Quinn protectively and Quinn was leaning herself on Sam comfortably and she looked relax. He also couldn't ignore their intertwined fingers. Not wanting to disturb his sister, who finally could rest, and 'her boyfriend', Mike retreated back to Melrose's room and went to his seat.

Well, Mike was really surprised. He remembered the look on Quinn's face when she first arrived at the hospital. She looked like wrecked. It even went worse when they told her that they needed blood donors for Melrose. When he left to call his family and searched for donors, Quinn was hyperventilating. However, when he came back, Quinn looked more at the ease. She found a donor. And much to his surprised, it was Sam.

Mike found it amazing that Sam could have such huge effect on Quinn. He could calm her down in a way Mike couldn't understand. Quinn was hyperventilating but when Sam came, she was able to recompose herself immediately. She looked so tired when he entered the room earlier and now that she was in Sam's embrace, she looked relax.

Maybe there was something between them? Mike knew they slept together, Quinn told him that. But there was something definitely more. How could that happen, though? Sam and Quinn only met like less than a week ago and they had those feelings already? Did Sam ever love Lucy at the first place? Well, if he did then it was Quinn. Quinn fell for Sam in a very short time.

Things were getting more dangerous and Mike needed to warn Quinn about that. It won't happen now. Right now, Mike knew that Quinn needed Sam to find answers about her family and he would let Quinn do that. But still he needed to remind Quinn as soon as possible.

Mike glanced at the little blonde girl who soundly asleep now.

"You look like your mother so much. I just hope you won't make stupid choices like her," he said.

He then made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Such a long day.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this a bit 'short' and I would like to thank everyone who read/review/follow/favorite this story. You're really too kind :)**

**RJRRAA**: Hello :) Thanks for always reviewing. Quinn talk to Sam about taking Melrose home? That would be too dangerous cause as you can read in this chapter, you found out that Melrose looks exactly like her mom. So, yeah... you've got your answer here.

**SamEvans17**: Hello there! Thank you for dropping by. It's totally okay :) Glad you love it. Hope you'll love this one too :)

**Chloe**: Hey, Chloe :) Thank you for dropping by. It's a really good show, isn't it? I'm kinda obsessed with it, right now. I've re-watching the 1st season for like 4 times already! Nuts, I know ;) Quinn is my favorite character in Glee, that's why I used here as the main character here.

**DMCC**: Hello :) Thanks for the review. Agree with you. Sam is a sweet one, isn't he? You watch it? What do you think of it? Well, now that you watch it, you'll know why I decided to make this story different with the original story. Hope you'll like this one :)

**And I'm gonna leave it here. Leave me some reviews. Tell me, whether you love it or hate it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Cheers! :)**


End file.
